Relay
Relay is the fourth Zombies map that is part of the "Second Chance" saga. Unlike the previous maps in the saga, the four playable characters are four unnamed SEAL Team Five operatives.' '''This map is also the turning point in the saga, revealing the identity of the Unit 14 leader. Overview The map is mostly based off of the map Uplink from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map remains largely unchanged, although one of the rooms by the crane is sealed off and cannot be accessed until the easter egg is completed. The Mystery Box, Perk-a-Colas and Pack-a-Punch Machine all return in this map. Story Following the successful extraction of the Group 492 scientist from the overrun Rajgad Gulag, SEAL Team Five decides to send out four unnamed operatives, including Smith, to investigate a Unit 14 relay station, which was recently overrun by zombies. Questioning why the place was so important, Smith reveals that the site was the last known location of the Unit 14 Leader. Five hours after the raid of Rajgad Gulag, the five are inserted to the overrun relay station, where they fight the undead. There, they are contacted by the Unit 14 Leader over the intercom, who says they will not leave the relay station alive. Smith says that he has loose ends to tie up with him, with the leader simply laughing, saying he can try to kill him, but he says "they both know the outcome". After clearing much of the facility and hacking into the facility's power grid, the group manages to unlock a generator room at the west end of the facility, containing a water-powered generator connected to a waterfall below and a terminal. As Smith accesses the terminal, the room locks down, trapping the five in the room. The Unit 14 Leader then comes on the intercom, saying that it was time to end this, laughing maniacally as several explosions across the facility are then heard. A C4 then detonates in the room, killing three of the four agents and knocking Smith and the other down the side of the mountain. As the two began to get up, a Unit 14 helicopter with a spotlight then spots the two. As the operative opens fire on the chopper, the helicopter opens fire, killing the operative. Helpless, Smith watches as the chopper lands in front of him as a figure exits, walking up to him with a .44 Magnum. As lightning strikes in the background, the man's face is revealed: the Los Angeles Mob Boss. Horrified, Smith questions on how he was even alive, considering he was executed by four of his former associates back in 1975. The Mob Boss explains that when his soul was imprisoned within the Summoning Key, he was ultimately released when the four mobsters used his soul to seal the rift, sending his soul into the closing rift, causing him to teleport to 2016. There, his soul developed a body again and eventually formed Unit 14 after 2016. Smith tells him he made one fatal mistake as Smith reveals a camera embedded into his helmet, which was broadcasting live to SEAL Team Five command. The Mob Boss merely chuckles, saying that they get to see him tie up a loose end before shooting Smith in the head, killing him and ending the broadcast. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Candy Rock Beer - 3000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * TBA. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Investigate the Unit 14 relay station. Songs * I Am Not a Moron! * Coup de Grâce Audio Logs * TBA Navigation Category:Second Chance